


Genetics

by auwana



Series: Genome [2]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: super soldier maria hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwana/pseuds/auwana
Summary: Genetics is a branch of biology concerned with the study of genes, genetic variation, and heredity in organisms.Collection of one-shots involving Manticore super soldier Maria Hill.
Series: Genome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Genetics

Chess in the park served far more purposes than Maria had thought possible. Not only was the game itself a challenge for the mind, but the surroundings were a never-ending exercise in situational awareness. And while the park was relatively safe, some of Peggy’s more common opponents were less so.

There was no such thing as retirement for the former SHIELD Director.

Maria usually watched the chess games. Every once in a while, someone wanted to see what Maria had learned. Those people often ended up regretting playing against her. Maria didn’t always win, but she could definitely give people a challenge. Peggy was sure Maria was throwing some games. Maria decided she wasn’t going to tell Peggy if she was losing on purpose or not.

Maria was in the middle of mentally decoding the conversation between Peggy and her opponent when she became the subject.

“I haven’t heard a whisper of you taking on a protege,” Dorothy said.

“Those who don’t keep silent are eliminated,” Peggy said without hesitation. “Her presence has aided me in reevaluating my list of contacts and allies.”

“Not a terrible thing.” She looked at Maria. “But, you didn’t know that if the look in your eyes is anything to go by.”

Maria blinked and focused on making her face blank. Looking at Peggy, she asked, “What of those that were told of me?”

“They are the ones that eliminate the threats,” Peggy said, as straight forward as ever. “While some may not be loyal to me, they do respect me and my secrets.”

“Being in public with you doesn’t keep me secret.”

It was Dorothy who replied. “What it does is speak of how confident she is in being able to protect you. Я видел в зеркале пустое выражение ее лица.”  
[I have seen the blank look on her face in the mirror.]

Maria huffed, having not yet learned whatever language was being spoken.

“Эта страна сделала еще одну попытку суперсолдат. На этот раз они начали с рождения. Её подразделение сбежало три года назад.”  
[This country made another attempt at super soldiers. This time, they started at birth. Her unit escaped three years ago.]

Dorothy was clearly suspicious. “Вы бесплатно предоставили мне эту информацию. Зачем?”  
[You’ve given me this information freely. Why?]

"Из нас двоих одна старуха, а другая постарела вдвое меньше.” She moved a rook. “И, как вы сказали, не так уж и страшно переоценить то, кому я могу доверять.”  
[Of the two of us, one is an old woman, and the other has only aged half as much. And as you said, it’s not a terrible thing to reevaluate who I can trust.]

Dorothy inclined her head, conceding some point. She examined Maria once more before moving a bishop over the board. “This I will tell you freely. Everything else must be earned across this board.” She looked at Maria again. “Never reveal or take on what you cannot protect.”

Maria nodded once. “If it cannot be protected, it will be taken away or used against you.”

“Exactly. Learn what you will, and learn it quickly. That is the only way you will escape whatever ghosts haunt you.”

The two women went back to their game, this time in silence. Maria watched. She had so, so much more to learn than she thought possible. Now, however, she had the best of teachers.


End file.
